1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self containing enclosure for protection from killer bees and more particularly pertains to protecting a person from an oncoming swarm of bees through a self contained enclosure with an opening for entry and egress and a screen for ventilation and viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various items of apparel for shielding one from bees is known in the prior art. More specifically, various items of apparel for shielding one from bees heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting people from bees through protective clothing and devices of various designs are known to consists basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,797 to Tisdale a method and apparatus for protection of skin against mosquitos and other insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,993 to Merrill et al. discloses an insect protective garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,933 to Lemoine discloses a ventilated beekeeper suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,594 to Shannon discloses a protective garment for protection against mosquitoes and other insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,989 to Fassbender discloses a beekeeper's protective clothing.
In this respect, the self containing enclosure for protection from killer bees according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a person from an oncoming swarm of bees through a self contained enclosure with an opening for entry and egress and a screen for ventilation and viewing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self containing enclosure for protection from killer bees which can be used for protecting a person from an oncoming swarm of bees through a self contained enclosure with an opening for entry and egress and a screen for ventilation and viewing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.